


A Lazy Morning Indoors

by The Primera Haruoka (TenshiEren14)



Series: Happiness Is... [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: #Sin2k16, Anal Fingering, Blind! V, Fantasy! AU, Happy Reading, Jumin being Jumin, Lazy Sex, M/M, Non Mage Jumin, V being a really lazy wyvern, V has reptilian qualities, V's real name is Jihyun Kim, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiEren14/pseuds/The%20Primera%20Haruoka
Summary: In which Jumin and V share body heat to stave of the morning chills





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t want the first thing I wrote for the Mystic Messenger fandom to be trash, I really really didn’t want that, but here we are nonetheless. I’ve been planning an actual Jumin x V fic though and I’ll get to writing that soon, but for now, enjoy all the practice smut.
> 
> About the universe this is set in: A fantasy verse where RFA is an isolationist society surrounded by walls and V is someone who was originally from the outside world. RFA Mages use strictly elemental magic, however, V’s originally from a draconic clan and as such has distinct markings and magic. V’s magic is poison based, Jumin has no magic. 
> 
> I might just make this into a weird collection thing, honestly.

The winter months in the business district were unnecessarily cold.

Snow from the mountains often made its way down the great slopes to pour over the skyscrapers and houses in a swift flurry leaving nothing but a constant whisper of gusty wind and the freezing flavour of frost that so utterly soaked everything. The snow fell in thick, muffled blankets, clogging the roadways and spilling into houses with how high it piled and many of the knights who patrolled were reduced to shoveling snow out of the streets in their flamboyant winter garb.

Around this time, the scent of cinnamon and quail was rich and full, women and bakers busily baking season acceptable food. Children often forwent school in the lieu of making the hike through the thicket that lead to Aquarella and marveling at the water mages as they made large snow and ice statues with the street’s excess. Fathers were busy lumbering trees for firewood and the coming Winterfest, men who were enemies in the previous months becoming like bedmates and sharing common ground for the holiday.

Jumin loved it.

He loved the scent of the fresh snow as it fell, liked to feel the snowflakes cling to his clothes like solid, sparkling dew before melting away into his fabric. He liked winter clothing, thick, homey scarves and quilted gloves and comfy fur boots that sunk into the high snow but never stuck to the ground. He loved the excuse to stay at home by the fireplace with Elizabeth 3rd and a mug of the heavenly chocolate milk V had brought back from his trip to Umberwick and just watch as the snowflakes fell upon his windows and collected, frost slowly dancing across the glass like a delicate ice dancer. Jumin just loved winter.

His lover however, was not entirely fond of it.

Vs half wyvern nature came out most in the winter months. He became testy and a touch more brusque, body language set to an almost constant ‘aggressive’. His scales would litter random parts of his body, the back of his palms, the broad length of his pale shoulders, the inside of his corded thigh, and Jumin often caught him growling at small things like a snowflake that had unexpectedly fallen onto his nose.

All the noise of Winterfest preparations also set V off, he couldn’t concentrate on a single thing with all the sawing and shoveling and stomping and the conflicting scents that mingled in the streets only succeeded in giving him headaches and hunger pangs. V’s face would always be red, but he’d be so incredibly cold that Jumin worried that he might end up with frostbite and when V was home, he’d curl up in as many fur skins as possible and sleep in front of the fireplace, sometimes for upwards of twelve hours at a time, only waking to eat something hot or to cuddle into Jumin’s warmth.  

Jumin thought it was adorable.

Today would be a strange, lazy day.

Jumin refused to leave his house after the blanket of snow that had fallen the night before and V was a touch more out of it than usual in particular. His skin was nearly sheet white, the only hint of colouring being his silvery blue scales which overlapped each other in irregular patterns and the strange painful redness of his cheeks and nose. His breathing wasn’t labored, but it lacked its usual warmth, instead, the breath against Jumin’s hip was frosty, almost as cold as the air surrounding them. V’s arms clung tightly around Jumin’s, his eyebrows furrowed in sleep and his biceps flexing as he exerted his strength subconsciously.

Jumin hated to wake him when he slept, V was so dreadfully charming, even in sleep, but at this rate Jumin would need to get him more blankets and skins to prevent his body temperature from dropping any lower. He gently carded his fingers through the fluffy turquoise strands that spilled over his stomach, trimmed fingernails scratching at the scalp in a soothing motion. He hummed in his throat softly, making sure that V felt the vibration that reverberated and only when he felt the slight tightening of arms around his waist did he bend to whisper softly into V’s pierced ear.

“Jihyun, love, I need to get up,” his voice was calming, a private sort of rumbling meant only for the man that clung to him. Jumin chuckled warmly as V made a low sort of keening in response, tightening his arms petulantly and pointedly nuzzling deeper into the warmth of the crook of his Apollo’s belt.

Jumin rolled his eyes, a soft smile curling its way onto his lips as he softly kissed behind V’s ear, lips pressing to a small smattering of smooth diamond shaped scales that extended to the curve of the underside of his firm jaw. “Let me kindle the fireplace,” he rumbled, fingers sliding down from V’s relaxed shoulders to beneath the thick sheet that covered their legs to rub peacefully at his lover’s thighs.

He felt V hum beneath him, heard the mellifluous purr of V’s contentment before he heard his sleep drunken voice roll against his hip, “I’m comfortable like this.” V pressed a lax kiss to Jumin’s hip, nothing with intent, just adoring, “Stay.”

Jumin sighed and pulled gently on V’s hair, an unspoken command to meet his eyes and V grumbled deeply in the back of his chest, the sound embodying his feelings of reluctance. He slowly untwined his legs from between Jumin’s and unwillingly unwrapped his arms, anchoring them in the meat of Jumin’s own fleshy thighs before he pushed up to meet Jumin’s neck. Jumin’s hand softly guided his face the rest of the way, directing a lazy kiss onto V’s chapped lips. It was a tender meeting of their lips, V still wrapped in the comforting aura of sleep and Jumin set to the tempering hum of love. They stayed enwrapped in each other like that, Jumin pressing kisses to V’s nose, then to his cheeks, to the lids of his sightless eyes and to the scales that had stretched above his thin brow before warmly returning to his lips and lightly interlacing their tongues together.

V’s breath was chilled and sweet, like winter lilies that were spread upon a sluggish freshwater spring and his pace was unhurried. Jumin felt his hands as they slid across his thighs to fondle at the warm flesh inside and he rumbled a fond laugh. V loved every inch of him, had every plane of his body committed to memory but Jumin would never understand his fixation with his thighs.

V was the first to break the kiss, turning his head to kiss and nip at the juncture of Jumin’s pale neck and Jumin was content to let him, only stealing a few kisses here and there. V’s pace was sluggish as he worked his way down the natural paleness of Jumin’s chest, stopping to catch his teeth on his collarbone before deciding to worry a few gentle marks there as well.

Jumin’s hands were busy underneath their sheets. He had long since moved them to V’s slender waist and was now unhurriedly petting at V’s half-interested cock. His fingers moved lightly over its cool shaft, fingers cupping its length and warming him slightly. He allowed the tip of his trimmed nail to scratch teasingly along the flesh and smirked as V hummed pleasantly into his chest.

V’s head was resting comfortably on Jumin’s chest as he licked at his left nipple. His tongue played with the pastel nub, gently washing it with his fragrant saliva before he pressed a small kiss to Jumin’s pectoral.

Jumin himself was beginning to feel warm, a sweet scent filled the air, instantly recognizable as one of V’s weird mating poisons. Jumin could feel its effects in the heat that tingled from his lips and chest all the way down to his toes, filling him with intent and desire. His hand caressed V’s heavy balls before running up his still too cold length and fondling at his head.

A sharp nip, reprimanding and unexpected, tugged at the flesh of his chest and Jumin immediately stopped, pulling back and wondering what he had done wrong.

  V’s head was buried in his chest, shoulders relaxed and aura swirling in a contented mist. He turned his head and raised one of his pale hands which had twisted curves of scales running down their muscled length and Jumin interlaced their fingers together. V’s eyes were closed, his features tranquil, “I want to touch your face,” he murmured, voice so soft that it was barely a rumble across his chest.

Jumin guided their hands to the curve of his face, delicately resting them there before bringing V’s calloused hand to his mouth and kissing each finger gently. Jumin still burned, his tongue was still ignited with lust and love and adoration, but he could read V’s mood. His lover had no intention of finishing and Jumin wasn’t about to push him on a day like this when V was prone to sudden shifts in emotion.

V purred in contentment, nuzzling into his chest and wrapping his legs around Jumin’s waist, brushing their erections together and forcing an involuntary groan to fall from Jumin’s lips. His fingers were warming in Jumin’s mouth and he slowly, almost sedately grinded into Jumin cock, the methodical back and forth quickly driving Jumin insane. V shifted his hips and rolled against Jumin, friction and heat making Jumin grip against his waist and hum.

V suddenly stopped, a mischievous smile flitting over his lips. He lethargically removed his now soaking fingers from Jumin’s mouth and trailed them down his body, the trails of saliva glistening an enticing pathway to the cleft of his ass where he calmly inserted a finger into himself. Jumin’s grip on his waist became bruising as V began grinding against him once more, hips moving in small, tight circles even as his fingers scrabbled against his walls.

The pace was lazy, relaxed but the air was heated. Jumin’s groans sounded tortured as he held on for the slow buildup to completion despite how utterly electrified he was. V’s deliciously sweet scent had spread as he slowly became more worked up himself, eyes screwing shut as he rocked himself against Jumin. He smiled softly into Jumin’s chest before placing his free hand between them and cupping their dicks together, forcing a groan out of Jumin.

Jumin felt as though his every nerve was set ablaze and though V seemed to be nowhere close to completion, he was embarrassingly close. V’s touch was overwhelming, his scent was intoxicating and inn lazy pace was infuriating. V’s hand skillfully tugged at him, gently pulling at his engorged flesh before cupping its head and sliding a slender finger across its slit, the obscene squelching of his precome filling the room. Jumin swallowed thickly, eyes screwing shut and V’s hand made him impossibly hotter, pressure building in the bowel of his abdomen.

V’s fingers, for he had managed to work four of them in before tiring of them, were sitting comfortably Jumin’s chest next to his head. His teasing grin returned before he twisted his hand and buzzed in satisfaction at sinful moan that escaped Jumin. He rested his hand against Jumin’s balls and pressed a careful finger against the soft triangle of flesh that connected them to his ass before working his slick hand to the rim of Jumin’s twitching hole.

“Jumin?” V’s voice was muffled by both Jumin’s chest and by just how softly he was speaking, but Jumin heard and groaned a reply as V’s finger caught on his rim, “Can I eat you?”

 Jumin audibly clicked his teeth together, dear Lord he could come just from V’s hands but he wasn’t going to turn him down. He opened his eyes and nearly whimpered. V was smiling. Well, not really smiling, smirking was the better word to use. His grin was sharp and promising and Jumin was moaning just from intent alone. V, the bastard that he was, slowly pushed his finger into Jumin’s opening and shallowly swirled it against his muscular walls, his pace teasing. He took Jumin’s silence as a negative and sighed deeply, as if tending to his lover was a chore before deliberately uncurling himself from his position on Jumin’s chest and sliding down his lithe body to stop and nose at his brush of curly hair.

V had once mentioned that Jumin’s scent was strongest at the juncture between in inner thighs and his pelvis and often he could fall asleep in the crook of Jumin’s crotch but Jumin hoped that V was feeling at least a little lenient.

V’s hand kneaded at Jumin’s thighs and stomach, feeling around just so he could get his bearings and Jumin tenderly took his hand and guided it to his painfully erect cock. V smiled into his pubic hair and turned his attention fully onto Jumin, removing his other hand from brushing against Jumin’s asshole and bracing it against a thigh instead. He inhaled deeply before pressing a gentle kiss to the base and licking his way up.

Jumin whined, long and low as V laved his sticky tongue around him. He suckled at the head and dipped his tongue into the slit, drinking in Jumin’s precome like it was the finest of wines. He slurped softly at its sides as Jumin’s essence dripped down and collected on the sheets below them. V kissed at his length before working his way back up and sliding his tongue underneath Jumin’s soaking foreskin, pulling the skin into his mouth and caressing it with feather light strokes of his tongue.

Jumin was quickly reduced to a quivering, groaning mess, V’s gentle attention driving him quickly insane. His fingers had entangled with V’s free hand and his pressure was quickly building, driving him to the edge. V’s soft, pretty mouth stretched over his cock and sucked adoringly at the head, tonguing delicately at the slit and swallowing his essence and Jumin, despite himself, couldn’t help but croon in pleasure and pride. V hummed questioningly around his dick, and Jumin wheezed out a fond half-laugh, “Just-ah, thinking about how, _ah Jihyun_ , pretty you are like tha- _oh, yes,_ ”

V huffed, the hot air folding over him and causing him writhe a bit. V swiftly swallowed all of him, nose ruffling at his pubic hair and Jumin honestly couldn’t take anymore. Then V hummed a pleased note and bobbed upwards, tongue following him all the way up and Jumin saw stars as he came, breath haggard and body pleasantly warm.

V had swallowed all of him calmly and was now just idly sucking his spent cock and fondling childishly at his balls and Jumin could already feel the prickling tingle of over-sensitivity in his nerve endings. He scrambled to pull at V’s hair and tug him upwards, snorting at his confused click and kissing him breathless. V huffed into the kiss but allowed it anyway, hands snaking back around his waist and head settling back against the pillows.

They stayed cuddled against each other, sharing easy kisses and body heat as the snow piled outside and when Elizabeth 3rd decided to jump into their bed and wiggle her way in between them, Jumin allowed himself a loving smile as V moved a hand to pet at Elizabeth’s pristine fur.

He really did love the winter months.

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no idea how to smut. Someone help me. Please.


End file.
